


Get Schooled

by CookieDancer



Category: Septic egos, chase brody - Fandom, henrik schneeplstein, jacksepticeye
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, major pining, slow burn to the max, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDancer/pseuds/CookieDancer
Summary: Chase Brody is working as a middle school PE teacher trying to get back on his feet after a nasty divorce and losing his two children. He hopes a new job will get him on the right path to a new life. What he doesn't know is that his new life might include a stuffy biology teacher who could teach him a thing or two about letting go of the past and how to open up to a new future.





	Get Schooled

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello!  
  
It's been a while since I've posted here. I bring forth a new story about our favorite sad dad and doctor! Hope y'all like it, I've had this one in the works for a while now and I'm actually trying to plan my stories out instead of just winging it soooo hopefully it reads better than my other stories.  
  
I'm always looking for criticism and ways to better my writing so any helpful suggestions are always appreciated! I hope you like this new story, I'm going to try and update it at least fairly regularly. Or- as regularly as I can! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
Cookie~

Chase looked out at the sea of children swarming the halls as they made their way to class. The sound of relentless chatter and squeaking of lockers filled the air, along with the thick smell of preteens. Chase had a slight grimace as he inhaled - he always hated the stench of the halls. The air was heavy with some flowery cleaner and AXE body spray the boys would wear instead of an actual shower. Chase loathed morning “guard duty,” as he put it. It wasn’t hard work, he just never enjoyed having to stand around and do nothing. Morning duty was just making sure there were no stragglers trying to ditch class. A few times he had to break up a fight but other than that, the morning routine was the same. Watch the children all scramble to their classes, talk with a few of the other staff and then head to his class once the last of the students disappeared behind those large metal doors. 

He sighed, looking at his watch. It was almost time for his first class. He didn’t understand why the school had him do a morning PE class. No one wanted to do it but, alas it was “part of the curriculum.” The harsh shrill of the morning bell sounded and that was his cue that classes had begun and anyone not in class was to be issued the horrid “Tardy Slip.” Chase was one of the few teachers to be lax on this rule. He remembered what it was like back in high school, the late mornings from oversleeping due to late-night homework or video games, so he gave most students a pass unless it was obvious someone was late because they were clearly dicking around. 

Chase watched as the last of the students darted behind the large steel doors, harsh whispered voices drew his attention to the end of the hall. He raised a quizzical eyebrow to a small group of girls rushing towards him all with an on-brand coffee in hand. One of them offered him a sheepish smile as they closed the distance between them and their class. Chase shrugged - they weren’t stopping and Chase was going to be late to  _ his _ class if he didn’t start walking now. One mouthed a quick “Thank you!” as he waved them off and headed to his own class. 

He started lazily down the now quiet halls listening to the soft squeak of his shoes, eyes downcast as he let his mind wander. He let out a soft sigh as the thoughts of his own kids filled his mind - he wished they were allowed to attend here for school. His train of thought was soon lost as he registered the hurried click of shoes coming down the hall opposite from him. He ruffled through his pants for a pen to issue a tardy slip but stopped as his eyes caught those of the biology teacher, Henrik Schneeplestein, rushing down the stark white corridor with his briefcase in hand. 

The man had only been at this school for barely half a year and he’d already become a favorite among the students, and most of the staff. He had an air of authority and was known for his clinical ways, yet the kids loved him and he was highly regarded among the other teachers. Chase had had a few run-ins with him but they were mostly during staff meetings or assemblies. They had exchanged friendly greetings and polite conversation but nothing more. Henrik was not the talking type, at least not to him, which slightly bothered Chase. Why Chase felt bothered he couldn’t tell. He also couldn’t explain why his cheeks slightly warmed whenever he caught himself staring at Henrik or the fluttering in his stomach when Henrik addressed him as Mr. Brody. 

As Henrik rushed past, Chase caught his eye and gave a slight nod to Mr. Schneeplstein who returned the gesture. Chase glanced back, watching the white coat disappear behind one of the heavy metal doors. He let his eyes linger for a moment before finding his way to the gym. His students were already outside the doors. Many were the athletics of the school that could tolerate a morning gym class. Chase smiled seeing them in a pleasant mood, chatting happily about this and that. From the pieces of the conversation he managed to hear, it seemed a majority of the kids were talking about the new superhero movie that just came out. A few had already seen it, others were giddy for details if it was worth seeing. 

“Sammy, I promise we’ll both go and see the movie Friday night! I really wanna see it too!” Beatrice, a small framed girl with a bob cut and too many freckles bounced on her heels happily as she blabbered to her friend Sammy. Beatrice was a seventh-grader who was short enough to be confused as a fifth-grader. She always wore her hair down and was known as a wildfire among the other teachers. While Samantha was the tall, timid girl that teachers loved because they are the only one not giving them trouble. They were both Chase’s favorites because of their clashing personalities, the wild child and the quiet wallflower. Chase smiled, approaching the two with his arms crossed and clearing his throat loudly, making Beatrice jump. 

He chuckled as she turned around to scowl at him. “That was NOT funny, Chase!” 

“Hey! That’s Coach Brody to you, young lady!” He shook his head, “C’ mon, you guys! A quick jog and then we’ll get started!” 

“What are we doing today Mr. Brody?” A voice questioned the students as they filed into the gym. 

A huge grin split his face - it was a Friday and that usually meant one of two things, a free day or dodgeball. He let the rest of them enter the room before making his announcement which he did so by cupping his hands over his mouth to maximize the volume of which he screamed, “DODGEBALL!” His class cheered and they seemed more eager to get the quick morning routine out of the way. They went through the ritual stretching, exercise routine and finished it up with a short jog around the gym. 

As the last few trotted to the finish line he made the students take a mandatory water and bathroom break before lining them up to be split into teams. He paced back and forth, mainly for dramatic effect while he scanned their excited faces, the subtle twitch of hands and gentle bouncing on heels. He stopped around the middle, hands clasped behind his back in a very authoritative position. He looked out at the mass of children quivering with excitement, before producing a single red ball from behind his back. He could hear the small gasp let out from a few of them.

“Alright my dudes and dudettes. You all know the rules of this game. This sacred game that tests a man's will, his spirit, and determination! This game that has been passed down for centuries, it is an ancient tradition that only the bravest have been able to endure, a wondrous game of-!” 

“YAWN! Can we get to the game please?!” Beatrice, standing at an intimidating 5 '2 crossed her arms with a large smirk on her face. 

Chase narrowed his gaze at her, his hands resting on his hips. He gave an exaggerated huff, “Well, now that I completely forgot where I was, split up! Girls on one side, boys on the other!” 

The students cheered and scrambled to their respective sides, Chase lined up the rest of the balls between the two sides. He eyed the eager children all in a ready position to get to the balls first. Another moment of silence before the harsh screech of his whistle broke the silence and he watched the two walls collide in a fierce battle. It was absolute chaos - balls were flying at terrifying velocity, children were diving out of the line of fire while some seemed to be throwing at an inhuman speed. 

The defeated littered the benches near the wall as they watched their respective teams intently. The boys were down three and the odds weren’t looking too good. The girls had one cornered while they had most of the balls in their position. Beatrice took aim and nailed one right in the gut. He gasped for air before stumbling to the benches muttering a string of quiet curses. Beatrice just shrugged when Chase gave her the “Disapproving Head Shake”. 

After a few more moments of glorious battle, the girls came out victorious, a ring of cheers echoed against the tall ceilings to note their triumph. Chase called for another break and lined the balls back up for round two. The second round was a swift victory for the boys who howled, rejoicing. Chase paced the line, eyeing the two teams. 

“So, it seems we have come to a stalemate. Not all battles can end with one side being declared the winner, sometimes life has to move on with what it has to promise for the next fight. But not this one. We are going to- tiebreaker.” A hushed whisper fell over the crowd as Chase lined the balls up one last time. 

“This is the final round, who will come out victorious? Our tenacious girls with their everlasting speed and quick thinking? Or the boys, with their strong determination and willpower? Only one way to find out.” Chase regarded both teams as they stood in position, each itching with anticipation waiting for the signal. Chase grinned as he brought the whistle to his lips watching their every move. He could see the hasty twitch of fingers and the tense shoulders as they waited. 

With a loud screech of his whistle, the battle began! Both sides rushed the balls, some of the boys getting there first. The girls anticipated their strategy, and most held back as a wave of rubber flew to their side. Most were half-assed attempts but a few landed decisive blows knocking out two girls. They groaned as they jogged to the side benches to watch until someone caught a ball letting them back in. Chase watched with an amused look - he loved days like this when he could see everyone was having a good day. It brought a soft warmth to his heart knowing he was doing good by these kids. 

The battle was intense. The kids rolled, ducked and slid their way out of the oncoming path of their rubber assailant. He couldn’t help the slight chuckle as he watched the ongoing war. It was like a scene from an action movie. He kept an eye on Beatrice - she was an athlete if there ever was one. She was light on her feet and had a killer arm. She chucked a ball, nailing one of the boys on the arm with a loud smack. He huffed, rubbing the spot she hit as he glared at her on the way to the benches. She gave a smirk, picking up a ball and waiting for her next target. 

It was interesting to watch the dynamic between boys and girls. The boys seemed to be trying to take out as many as they could in one tidal wave of rubber while the girls planned their assaults, silently communicating with glances and knowing smirks who to take out next. Bea looked at Sammy who simply nodded. She ran up and took aim at one of the larger boys, Billy. He turned his attention to her, ready, the ball he had locked on to her. But just as he reeled back, she stopped and Bea flung the ball she had aimed straight for him.

The ball was on course with the endpoint being Billy’s gut. With his guard down from trying to hit Sammy he wouldn’t have time to block so he did the next best thing and dead dropped landing on his back. Beatrice hissed under her breath but broke out into a fit of laughter seeing him on the floor. Billy got back up with the help of his friends. Chase saw him grit his teeth as a look of anger flashed in his eyes.  _ Oh shit. _ Chase mentally cursed, he knew that look but just as his whistle touched his lips, Billy sent a ball flying right for the pair. Its trajectory looked set for Bea’s head, it was an illegal move in dodgeball. 

The number one rule of the game was to never aim for the head. If it was an accident, neither player was out if there was no serious injury. But this ball was flying with the power of vengeance behind it. Beatrice looked up in time to see the ball hurling towards her face. She gasped and closed her eyes, bracing for impact. But it never came. Instead, she heard a loud smack of rubber against the skin and saw Sammy lying on the floor. 

“Sammy!” Beatrice and a few others rushed over. She was conscious, but was in tears, cupping her left eye. Beatrice shot Billy a look of murder - she stood up and started his way. Chase finally blew his whistle and rushed over catching her by the arm. 

“Alright, alright. That’s enough!” He turned to Billy with a stern look. “You. Principal's office. Now.” Billy rolled his eyes at Chase who clenched his jaw and fixed him with a serious look. He saw Billy gulp slightly as he scurried away. Chase could be scary if he needed to. Beatrice was squirming in his grip as she watched her victim walk away. 

“SCREW YOU, BILLY!” She shouted after him, muttering a string of curses under her breath. 

Chase sighed, “Beatrice, that’s not how we’re going to handle this. He’ll get taken care of, you just focus on Sammy for now, okay?” 

Beatrice nodded, so he let go over her arm and moved to inspect the damage. “Let me see, Sammy.” His voice was soft as he gently tilted her chin up to get a better look at her eyes. He hissed softly through his teeth - it was already a light shade of purple and swollen. 

“Oh man, that’s a trip to the nurse’s office if I’ve ever seen one.” He got up offering Sammy a hand. “Beatrice, will you walk her down there please?”

Beatrice walked over, wrapping a tentative arm around Sammy’s waist. “C’ mon Sam.” She wore a small smile as she led her friend out of the gym. 

Chase gave a long sigh running a hand through his hair. “The rest of you, let’s clean up. We’re done for today.” The class collectively groaned but obeyed. The balls were picked up and put in their proper place and Chase left them to relax as they waited for their next class. 

Time ticked by slowly before the bell finally rang. Chase wished the students a good weekend as they ran for the door. He checked the time before making his way to the nurse's office. His next class wouldn’t start for another 10 minutes but they wouldn’t get there until about 5 after anyways. It had become routine at that point. 

As Chase maneuvered his way through the sea of preteens his mind wandered back to previous thoughts. It was Friday, which meant he would be getting his kids tomorrow for the weekend. That thought should have made him smile. He loved his kids. They were his whole world, but Stacey had been harsher to him than usual. He understood  _ why _ he just wished she would hate him a little less. He felt a small pang of guilt in his gut as he neared the nurse’s office. 

His feelings of guilt quickly washed away and were soon replaced with the tightness of apprehension to see Sam. He knocked gently on the door and was taken aback to not see the nurse but Henrik. Henrik raised an eyebrow in confusion when he saw Chase standing there with a sheepish smile.

“Oh, hello Mr. Schneeplstein. Is the nurse in?” Chase rubbed the back of his neck, confused to see the biology teacher in the nurse's office. Didn’t he have a class? 

Henrik pondered him for a moment before responding dryly, “I am zee nurse for today. Ms. Nelson is out sick.” 

Chase gave a slight nod, “I see. You’d think they would have another nurse on staff instead of having to take you away from classes.” He let out a tired sigh, Chase couldn’t imagine why the school needed a teacher to play nurse. It was the one thing that annoyed him about the district.

Henrik gave a bored shrug, “Budget cuts.” Chase snorted slightly, giving Henrik a small smile as he followed him inside. 

“Vhat can I do for you, Mr. Brody?” Henrik went to the desk and sat down motioning for Chase to follow. He sat opposite him, eyeing his desk before continuing.

“I just wanted to check on Sammy. Er- Samantha Rodrick. She came here from my class after receiving a nasty dodgeball to the face.” He gave a slight grimace as he recalled earlier. 

Henrik blinked, then patted his desk. 

“Ah yes, Miss Rodrick is doing fine. I gave her an ice pack and after avhile I sent her home. She should be fine tomorrow vith some rest.” 

Chase relaxed his shoulders at the good news. “I’m happy to hear it wasn’t anything too serious. Thank you, Mr. Schneeplstein.” Chase stood to leave, wiping his hands on his pants before offering one to Henrik. He paused looking between Chase and his hand before taking it gently, giving a polite shake. “Of course, Mr. Brody. Is zer anything else I can help you vith?” Chase shook his head, thanking him again before leaving, closing the door behind him. 

He was a bit strange. A little too uptight if Chase was honest but a decent guy. Chase felt good knowing Sammy was going to be alright, that was all the good news he needed for today. As Chase strolled back to his class he pondered about the light feeling settling in his chest. He decided to acquaint the warmth with the good news but his mind couldn’t help this nagging feeling he had about Henrik. Why he felt his cheeks hot under Henrik’s intense gaze or the way his hands felt so warm even beneath the latex. Chase rolled these thoughts around for a while before a cold sense of dread latched itself into his gut. 

These feelings scared him. 


End file.
